Preventer 5 Part II
by onisaur
Summary: [Complete] A continuation of the 'Preventer 5' manga. Only the Gundam Boys could come up a plan that irrational. Only the Gundam Girls could save it.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing, Episode Zero, Endless Waltz, or Preventer 5. This is merely a harmless fanfiction.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Preventer 5 II  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Chapter I  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
"Sally, this is Anne. talk to me."  
  
"I hope you can hear me, this is as loud as I can talk without drawing attention."  
  
"Loud and clear. I would have checked in sooner, but the guards were staying too close to me. where are you?"  
  
"Castle entryway, laying in a pool of fake blood."  
  
"Oh. So.. did you die in vain?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"The plan has failed?"  
  
... "How are the hostages?"  
  
"Quite well, thus far."  
  
"Good, because you're all going to be there a while longer."  
  
"I see. So, it's going to be a while before Plan B commences?"  
  
"Plan B? There's a Plan B? Wonderful! Quatre didn't tell me about it. Will this one work? Is it even remotely plausible? Were logic and tactics involved in it's conception?"  
  
... "What happened, Sally?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"I lead the Preventers. It's my job to know. I'm not going anywhere, apparently, so humor me."  
  
"Trowa's job was to walk a high-tension wire across the courtyard divide to slip into the control room and rig the camera controls."  
  
"Ok, sounds good so far."  
  
"Sure, accept that it's the middle of the day and everyone saw a shadow tooling along across the grounds and started shooting at him."  
  
"Was he hit?"  
  
"No, no, he dove from line to line and evaded them all somehow."  
  
"He really is amazing."  
  
"Indeed, and it seemed like he was going to make it till he grabbed the fifth wire and his radio went dead. We didn't know his status till we heard the rebels talking. They were quite amazed he lived considering he grabbed a live powerline"  
  
"I see. Current status?"  
  
"We've confirmed he's awake now, still twitching apparently, though. Anyhow, while that was happening, Wufei and I entered the front with the ransom money. Duo slipped in as one of the rebels and made a big show of losing his cool and opening fire at me, giving Wufei a chance to escape during the chaos. We were hoping Duo would be sent to where you are to be detained."  
  
"We all realized the guards were dealing with some kind of commotion elsewhere in the castle, but certainly no one was brought here to join us."  
  
"I know. His rebel comrades knocked him out, tied him up, and threw him into the entry vehicle where Trowa was. The girl in charge didn't suspect him of being one of us, but didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut to the hostages once he was effectively one himself."  
  
"Sensible enough. Did Wufei escape?"  
  
"For a time. He was heading for the basement shelter, but with the cameras still active, it apparently took them no time to find him. He was supposed to meet Quatre in the shelter, then wait there till the rebels ran inside. Then they'd slip out and lock the doors behind."  
  
"How did Quatre get there?"  
  
"I don't think he did. He was going to enter through the adjoining basement under the pool. But as soon as he got that far, I heard men shouting and his signal broke up with interference."  
  
"And Wufei?"  
  
"The rebel leader came back from the basement some moments later laughing about the 'Idiot Preventer' trapped in the shelter lock. She'd ordered them to unlock the outer doors for him then lock them behind. She was most amused at his ranting at some 'fruitcake fairy' for thinking it was funny to not unlock the inner doors."  
  
"If he did say those things, remind me to admonish him severely for those kinds of comments."  
  
"Pardon my saying so, Sir, but tip of the iceberg."  
  
"I suppose. So the rebels were supposed to run to the shelter to avoid the..."  
  
"Nuclear explosion."  
  
... "I see. So the plan was to lock the rebels in the shelter so that when the nuclear weapon went off, only they would survive but be doomed to starvation inside a locked shelter. Yes?"  
  
"No, Sir. The plan was to convince them that Heero wasn't afraid of dying for his love."  
  
... "I'm not following you, Sally."  
  
"Sorry, Sir. The plan was to threaten them into surrendering to Heero. That or panic, set the timer for detonation, and run for the shelter."  
  
"Thank you. Now, presuming they don't know him personally, why would they fear him that much?"  
  
"He was piloting a mobile suit."  
  
... "He has a mobile suit?"  
  
"We do, Ma'am, a fake one. A titanium alloy shell of Wing Zero we were prepping for the museum."  
  
"I wasn't aware we had a fake Wing Zero."  
  
"Neither were the rebels, Ma'am. And for that matter, neither did the castle's auto defense grid."  
  
"Wait. We installed that grid for Sanc's safety, hid it to only activate under the most dire threat, then disabled it when Relena found out at her direct order."  
  
"All except the mobile suit heavy trackers. With no known mobile suits in existence, the deactivation of the MS specific defenses was considered low priority and ultimately overlooked."  
  
"Until today when they opened fire on a Preventer mobile suit."  
  
"Correct. It didn't know the suit was ours, Ma'am. Museum displays don't usually have active IFF signature transmitters."  
  
"We should add IFF to the demilitarization procedures from now on."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it, as soon as finish my formal complaint about the incompetency of the testosterone squad that shot me and left me laying in red sugarwater in front of armed rebels. And right before I shave my head after giving up on cleaning this forsaken crap out of my hair and resign the Preventers to fly to Mars. Not to actually get there, mind you, but just to have a year of solitude in a small lonely place where I can look back on my life and wonder what the hell I ever did to deserve this thankless, ungrateful..  
  
"Sally... Sally... Just be calm. We'll find a way."   
  
"I'm sorry, Anne."  
  
"No apologies, Soldier. Don't apologize till you know there won't be another chance. This isn't over yet. Now tell me the rest. What happened to Heero?"  
  
"He approached the rebels and played a recording of a rebel guard checking in. Then he fast forwarded it while cursing and played a clip of John Wayne swearing he'd die before he'd let them 'harm a hair on that pretty woman's head, even if it meant takin' out the lot of'em'."  
  
... "And what part of Quatre's plan did that constitute again?"  
  
"The part where he gushes his undying love to Relena and dares them to trigger the nuke."  
  
... "Quatre did realize it was Heero who was supposed to do that gushing, yes?"  
  
"I kinda thought it was a pretty unrealistic. I've watched Heero break into cold sweat trying to eek out a 'love you' at the end of a phonecall to her directly. I think Quatre's been watching 'Remains of the Day' again. Anyhow, Heero had a voice coder to mimic guards he'd taken out. When Quatre told him he'd stay behind in a mobile suit, he decided to use it to play back the threat in a voice with actual inflection in it."  
  
"Commendable theory at least."  
  
... "Well, anyway, he got that far when everyone noticed the heavy coilguns appearing out of nowhere. The shell had enough functional motivators to walk, but that's all, and only enough battery power for a few minutes. Heero somehow managed to practically break-dance around the trackers till he could get below its radar."  
  
"Below? I thought the defense grid scanned all the way down to surface?"  
  
"It does. He dove it into the pool."  
  
... "Is a museum shell wat-"  
  
"No, Ma'am."  
  
"So he short circuited the batteries and now is trapped inside?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Air Supply?"  
  
"Several hours. The cockpit's still original, and its auxiliary life support is intact."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"They're convinced the Preventers are incapable of another counteroffensive, yes? The absurdity of the decoy mission will play into our favor."  
  
"Decoy? It wasn't meant to be a de-"  
  
"I know, Sally. I know. However, it wasn't a successful rescue mission, either. Best to view it as a distraction. Hopefully, the rebels won't."  
  
"Thus averting their attention from ..."  
  
"Plan B. An attack from within."  
  
... "Does it involve the dead walking?"  
  
"I'll warn you if that need arises."  
  
"Grand. I'll be right here."  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
to be continued  
  
-~- -~@~- -~- 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing, Episode Zero, Endless Waltz, or Preventer 5. This is merely a harmless fanfiction.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Preventer 5 II  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Chapter II  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Releasing the activator on her earring comm, Anne sighed and looked to her fellow hostages.   
  
A young red headed girl took her hand and pressed her cheek to her guardian's palm, "By you expression, I surmise the insurgence was ill-fated."  
  
Smiling coldly, "At the very least, amazingly ill-conceived." Leaning down, she kissed the girl's forehead, then straightened and gazed towards the voluptuous blonde behind her. "You look pleased, Ms. Catalonia, very feral. You're rather enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
Dorothy's wicked half smile parted to quietly respond, "Quite. Every passing moment, the rebels sink more deeply into smug assuredness that there is nothing to fear. They truly feel she is the only one still clinging to hope. I'm waiting to see who constructs a lesson to teach them about their foolishness first."  
  
Anne strokes Mariemaia's hair and nodded, the delicate facade melting to a cold hardness. "Your chance is nearing rapidly. Preventer Po has explained to me the cause and results of the commotion earlier. It seems Chang enlisted Winner to devise the perfect plan utilizing the five in a perfectly arranged yarn of heroism."  
  
Mariemaia looked between the two, "What of the others? I don't understand the derision in your voice, Ms. Anne. I thought Mr. Winner was quite the tactician."  
  
Dorothy smiled and strokes Maia's hair, "Indeed he is, Maia. However, megacorporations and armadas use very different tactics than small insurgences. Of the five, only Heero, Duo, and Trowa grew up in environments where stealth and simplicity held value. For the purposes of removing a score of well armed soldiers with five expert ones, leaving Wufei and Quatre in charge is tantamount to firing Pagan and handing all catering duties to Ms. Bloom. One's best, however commendable, is not always the desired result. And by Ms. Anne's expression," raising her gaze to Une's, "I feel the result of this insurgence was quite undesirable, yes?"  
  
Anne rubbed her temple while condensing the keystone cops' antics into a clear summary. "Trowa tried to infiltrate the camera control room to loop the feeds. Wufei and Sally brought ransom. Duo posed as a rebel and staged killing Sally to cause enough unrest for Wufei to slip away to the basement shelter. Quatre intended to sneak through the pool basement into the shelter by some path that apparently wasn't good enough for Wufei. There the two were going to wait till Heero piloted a mockup of Wing Zero into position and scare the rebels into hiding at which time the two would secure the rebels in the shelter and artfully escape and save us while someone no one apparently assigned did something to keep the nuclear bomb from detonating. Then once the rebels were secured, they could search for the hostages Duo had been sent to join for no particular reason."  
  
After a long pause, Maia looked up at Dorothy. "How much does Quatre make a month, again?"  
  
Dorothy looked down to her and grinned. "Oh, My favorite part is when the rebels in the control room realize something's amiss by hearing their comrades talk to the ransom carriers who mysteriously don't appear on camera." Looking to Une with the same manic chipperness, "So what was yours, Anne?"  
  
"The part where they leave Sally dead on the entryway floor within radio signal range," she said while smirking evilly and tapping her earring. "At least someone is earning her paycheck. As it stands, and please do not ask me to elaborate any of these, Trowa and Duo are tied up in one of the armored vehicles near the entrance. Quatre is presumably being held captive by an unknown number of rebels residing in the pool basement. Wufei is trapped in the entry lock to the basement shelter. Sally is playing dead on a floor surrounded by rebels, and Heero is trapped in a deadweight mock mobile suit in the pool. All we know of the rebels is that they are led by female who apparently didn't consult with Quatre about how to fail properly."  
  
"Pity," Mariemaia sighed. "I'll need at least 15 minutes to secure the control room."  
  
Une nodded to Dorothy, "If you can create a diversion, I'll get Relena out. Stay with the hostages till reinforcements arrive."  
  
With a nod of agreement, Mariemaia looked over the guards and shook her head. "This is so demeaning."  
  
Dorothy smiled apologetically, "We won't tell, I promise."  
  
Maia nodded and sighed, then inhaled deeply.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
"MOMMY! I GOTTA GO!!"  
  
"Hunny, please, this isn't a good time. Can't you hold it a little longer?"  
  
"NO, MOMMY!"  
  
Flustered and blanched with panic, a beautiful brunette stepped from the crowd of hostages with a screaming child yanking at her dress. The two nearest guards shifted stances defensively waving their weapons ominously towards the two.  
  
"That's far enough, Lady," one said.  
  
Frantic and trembling, the woman knelt and held the girls shoulders. "Please, Sir. It's been hours now. She's been a very good girl. Please let me take her to the restroom."  
  
"I Gotta Go, Mister!! Lemme go, Mommy, Please?! I Gotta Go!"  
  
The two nearest guards looked at one another, then glanced back narrowly. "She's a big girl. She can go alone. You stay." The rebels parted and stepped back allowing a path for the girl to enter the adjacent restroom.   
  
"No! Don't Go In There Without Mommy!" They laughed as the woman resisted only to lose grip of the nimble child who struggled free and headed quickly through the swinging door.  
  
"What's the matter, Lady? We foil your little plan to get out of the line? Aww, I'm crushed." The guard shoved her shoulder sending her several steps back where she fell against a worried Blonde woman who took her by the shoulders and spoke softly to calm and console her.  
  
One rebel stood by the bathroom door, weapon ready, and wrist raised to keep a steady eye on his watch.  
  
Another called to him, "Just go in. She's only a kid."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Guns leveled at Relena as she left an elderly couple and came to stand defiantly facing the one who'd spoken. "You are a rebel assembly intent on a dismemberment of our current pacifist means of governing the people of this world. Your agenda is a political threat of unleashing massive death and destruction unless given the means and financial backing to create even more of the same. We as hostages have given you every courtesy of remaining compliant and calm through this event. There is no reason, on any level of skepticism or doubt, to add personal humiliation to this discourse by invading the priva-Aah!"  
  
Despite the trickle of blood beginning its path down her cheek where the ringed, backhanded slap had struck her, Relena returned her gaze to the guard and remained steadily glaring at him ignoring his spoken retorts.  
  
Anne's eyes widened at the sight. It took her a moment to add the acted out panic of a supposed mother parted from her daughter now witnessing violence. But when she hid her gaze from the guards by returning it to Dorothy, she faltered again.  
  
Dorothy had changed. She hadn't actually seen the event, but that was clearly irrelevant. Anne watched a fire spread in the woman's eyes that would not be quenched by mere words. It was a rage Anne knew well, and the mere remembrance made her shiver. Without a word, Dorothy straightened, and with a slow deliberate grace began walking towards the beverages.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Lady?"  
  
Continuing her steady pace, she looked to the side at the guard. "To get her a drink. Regardless the outcome, I presume we'll all be here for several more hours. I'm going to make her a drink to calm her nerves, unless you'd rather have nerveshot, panicking, crying hostages instead of docile, quiet ones. I'll serve drinks to the rest of you as well if you so desire, but she and the other distressed ones are first."  
  
As the spread of catered foods and beverages were in plain sight of all, the guards stupidly failed to conjure any real need for objection.  
  
This proved to be a costly mistake.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
to be continued  
  
-~- -~@~- -~- 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing, Episode Zero, Endless Waltz, or Preventer 5. This is merely a harmless fanfiction.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Preventer 5 II  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Chapter III  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
"So you've confirmed it?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. It's definitely her."  
  
The camera zoomed in on the frantic woman foremost of the hostages.  
  
The female rebel leader patted the operator's back. "Good work. Fate favors us yet again. Now find me her partner."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"A little red-headed girl. I can't imagine her not being at her side."  
  
"Oh, her daughter. Yes Ma'am, she went to the restroom alone a moment ago."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Scrolling back in the recordings, the operator replayed the segment of the girl escaping her mother. "This was about ten minutes ago, Ma'am."  
  
He flinched as she snatched the controls from him and zoomed in on the face. Her own became a twisted snarl. "You Imbecile! The Leader of the Preventers Doesn't Have A Daughter!"  
  
He began to respond but was cut off as she roared into the radio to the hostage guards' channel. "Four Of You! Highest Alert! Long Brunette Haired Crying Woman. Front Center Sitting. Use Any Necessary Force. Detain And Bring Preventer Une To Me IMMEDIATELY!!"  
  
The operator frantically searched the tapes of the girl's actions for any indication of the danger. "Ma'am, I don't understand. She's been in the bathroom no more than eleven min-"  
  
Abruptly, the hostage area monitor turned to static.  
  
The leader calmed herself and smiled in cold admiration. "Clever girl."  
  
Setting down his headset, the operator looked up at her mystified. "Ma'am. How could a little girl ha-"  
  
A second monitor turned to static, erasing the image of the lower hall.  
  
The leader looked down on the operator's befuddled expression with contempt. "How what? ... How she, Mariemaia Khushrenada, daughter of Treize Khushrenada, the commander just one year ago of one of the greatest mobile suit armies in history, managed to disable a security camera while you were on the watch? I haven't a clue. It's such a complex achievement for a prodigal genius and near world dominator. Did you help her?"  
  
He almost cheered when a distraction cleared him of the questionable duty of answering the sardonic question. A third monitor went out further down one of the sublevel's wings. "Ma'am, I know where she's headed?"  
  
Narrowly she eyed the sudden Nobel Prize Winner in Criminology. "Yes?"  
  
Hurriedly flipping through blueprints of the castle, he brought up the sub level wing and highlighted the path. "That's the maintenance wing, Ma'am. She's intending to cut the power. But.. I don't know how she's disabling the cameras before she's in view. She must have a microwave device."  
  
The leader groaned and practically kicked open the door. "You took lessons, didn't you." To the assembled guards around the control room and just outside it, she shouted her orders.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have a saboteur. She's infiltrated the ventilation and wire ducting and is cutting the wires to the cameras overlooking the path from the hostage room down to maintenance. There are only two cameras-"  
  
"One, Ma'am."  
  
The pause reminded him how muteness is often a blessing.  
  
"ONE more camera before the path is cleared. Unless she's found tools, even working in the open, she won't be able to take down this wing's power alone. Find her and stop her. GO!"  
  
She turned from the departing rebels just in time to see the electrical room's camera go dead. Tightening her fist, words seethed between her grinding teeth. "If she takes you offline before they reach her, and you suddenly find yourself even LESS useful than you are now, secure the room and join the others guarding the hostages."  
  
With that she left, slamming the door behind her, and heading to meet the hostage.  
  
Finally he was able to exhale.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
Unaware of the full situation, the hostage room was quiet. The busty blonde had spilt her first attempt at a drink and bent to wipe it up, but once one of the rebels had taken position with his gun raised at her chest, she left the rest of the spill and returned to her task. As she prepared the beverage with trained formality, the guard's radio piece screeched with a female's yelled orders.  
  
The moment the nearest rebel looked away to watch four comrades encircle the troubled brunette, Dorothy made her move.  
  
With feral grace and a sadistic determination, she placed the champagne soaked napkin where the cork had been, tipped the lip of the bottle into an elegant candle's flame, and sent the bottle sailing high over the rebel's turned head.  
  
"UNE, NOW!"  
  
The nearest rebel had perceived the quick action and turned his attention back only to receive a face-full of stinging vodka to the eyes.  
  
True to training, the two guards facing Anne never let her out of their sight, letting the two guards behind her eye the commotion. Too late to counter, they watched as she kicked back in her chair and grabbed the machine guns to either side of her head by the muzzles. With an unexpected strength she yanked the weapons forward crossing their aim in front of her. In the fear of losing their weapons, both rebels' hands tightened and the weapons went off.  
  
Sparks flew as the forward guards' weapons were shot from their hands. They stumbled back and watched in falling slow motion as their comrades desperately yanked back trying to rest their weapons from the woman's grip. Surprising them yet again, she tipped her chair back and used the added momentum to leap skyward off of it. Pivoting from her shoulders, her lithe body arced over towards them sending two spread knees crashing into their faces.  
  
Rolling to a crouch even as their bodies hit the floor, she deftly flipped the machineguns from their grips and leveled one with each hand at the stunned forward guards.  
  
Behind the two, though, stood a line of rebels all leveling their weapons at her.  
  
And that is when they heard a tink of glass as the Molotov cocktail struck the wall behind them.  
  
-~- -~@~- -~-  
  
to be continued  
  
-~- -~@~- -~- 


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer**:  
The creator of Preventer 5, **Katsuyaki Sumisawa**, in the Preventer 5: Postscript dated July 26, 1997, permitted continuation of the unfinished story. Though I own nothing of the original Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing series, this fanfiction is my own conception of how it could end. 

**AN: **current blocking following chapter 3  
9 rebels, une, dorothy, relena, and hostages all in the ballroom  
5 rebels guarding the castle entrance, sally posing dead nearby  
4 rebels en route to maintenence to capture mariemaia  
1 rebel and the rebel leader in the control room

-o:o -o:O:o- o:o-

**Preventer 5 II**

-o:o -o:O:o- o:o-

**Chapter IV**

-o:o -o:O:o- o:o-

The rebel leader had just left the control room when the explosion occurred. Through all the separating walls and floors, it sounded like little more than a muted thud, but the fact that it was heard at all hinted at its severity. She steeled herself against the creeping apprehension that something could still go wrong despite the cards she hadn't played.

She calmly spoke to the lone operator in the control room.

"Whatever you are about to report to me, be sure the phrase "I don't know" isn't part of it."

"... Yes, Sir. The explosion took place in the hostage space. No response yet from any of the guards stationed there. Emergency systems activated immediately in response to a confined fire. Cameras are being disabled between the hostage space and main entrance now. Schematics show an arms locker in the section just reached. One moment."

"One."

"There must have been a wiring juncture there. The security panel has been overridden. I've lost everything now."

"Then secure the room and return to the main entrance."

"Ye-" click.

She didn't wait for acknowledgements. Something was going very, very wrong. She barked at the team sent to the sublevels to ferret out the saboteur.

"Report!"

"We can't find her, Sir. The power room is clear."

"I know that. It was a decoy. She doubled back towards the main entrance. They've acquired weaponry. Inform the entrance guards and coordinate an ambush to welcome them. I'll find the others myself."

"Yes, S-" click.

"Careful, little fools," she thought aloud. "It was a show of respect that I kept this clean and simple. You are quickly proving to me how little respect you deserve. You only think you are prepared to counter me."

She brushed back an errant blonde tress and continued at an unhurried pace towards the no doubt mostly vacant ballroom to find her missing underlings.

-o:o -o:O:o- o:o-

For the hundredth time today, the control room operator questioned his most recent career choices. He was overjoyed to be joining his comrades in a firefight against unknown and possibly overwhelming odds. Anything was more appealing than confronting his superior.

He'd just finished locking the control room with an altered code when he turned to find himself face to face with a very regal and concerned looking beauty.

"Please Sir, don't make any sudden moves."

He has a decent amount of resistance against feminine wiles. He certainly had no qualms about pulling a gun on royalty. But the fact that the concern in her voice was as genuine as it was in her eyes made him slow on the draw.

Not that it mattered.

His hand flew to his sidearm. He heard air being sliced, felt a weight drop from his hip, and his hand met only air and bare thigh.

Another swish and his backup holster thudded to the floor. A swipe stole his vest. A flash of silver took the radio piece from his ear. A slice took his armband blade. A swipe took his shin-strapped backup's backup. He quickly realized the direct correlation between his reaching for any given object and its sudden disappearance.

He resigned himself to standing motionless spread eagle. Only then did he finally see the feral Dorothy Catalonia step around him, admiring her work, languidly outlining his profile with a fencing rapier.

Relena was slightly blushing and averting her gaze. "You are quite overly thorough at times, Dorothy."

"Really? I thought I was being rather reserved, all things considered."

He swallowed hard and took the only stand he could, brilliant or not. "You can't get in. I'll never tell you the code. And your saboteur disabled everyth-" Clang.

As he slumped to the floor, Dorothy took up a ribbon of sliced uniform and caringly wiped off the hilt and blade. Relena sighed watching her in general disbelief.

"... and was that truly necessary?"

"I imagine not, Ms. Relena. I did however find it distinctly pleasurable. The intrinsic human desire to punish for 'guilt by association' is so perplexing, is it not?"

Relena shook her head and knocked on the control room door and called softly.

"Maia, hun? It's Relena."

The door unlocked and opened. A fairly dust covered girl leaned out. "Please do pardon my appearance, but I blame the dust in those crawl spaces entirely. It was truly intolerable."

"I do apologize. But I'm glad to see you safe, nonetheless. And now that I have, let us hurry."

"Certainly. Um.. Why does that man have no clothing on?"

"Inside, Young Lady!"

Relena ushered Maia back into the control room before continuing.

"Never question Ms. Dorothy's actions, Maia. You'll gain nothing more than a headache attempting any understanding of her. Now back to the task. Is it true that this equipment is inoperable?"

"Of course not. I just unplugged the signal cables from the backs of the screens in a certain order and let their imaginations do the rest. Allow me a moment to reconnect the important ones and we'll be ready to transmit."

"You are an amazing young woman, Mariemaia Khushrenada. If there's anything I can ever do for you..."

"There is, actually," called the girl's voice from beneath the control panel.

"... Please."

She poked her head out and looked up at Relena with a very serious look of concern on her precious young face.

"Would you please have your maids dry-clean this dress before Ms. Anne sees it?"

Relena smiled, and covered her lips to withhold a chuckle. "It would be my pleasure."

As the girl got back to work, Relena watched Dorothy enter and close the door before adding to quietly.

"I imagine it would be best for Ms. Anne to never know. There are some women it's worth any effort to never dismay."

Dorothy heard it exactly how it was intended. She would never capture the Queen's favor when every effort discomforted her so. Without meeting her gaze, she crossed the room to prepare for the transmission. It might have seemed like shyness, but if her eyes looked upon that scar on Relena's cheek even once more, the rebel tied in the hall might not live to warn his comrades what was coming.

-o:o -o:O:o- o:o-

**to be continued**

-o:o -o:O:o- o:o-


	5. Chapter V Final

**Disclaimer**: The creator of Preventer 5, Katsuyaki Sumisawa, in the Preventer 5: Postscript dated July 26, 1997, permitted continuation of the unfinished story. Though I own nothing of the original 'Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing' series, this fanfiction is my own conception of how it could end.

**Dedication**: Thank you, L.A.UNE. I needed that one last nudge. For you, and for Vchanny, Sally, my skwid, and crazydominodragongirl, I hope this is a fitting end.

* * *

**Preventer 5: Part 2**

**Chapter V**

**The Final Chapter**

* * *

"Something's not right. Hostage team isn't responding. Control team isn't responding. And now she wants us to coordinate an ambush with the Lobby team as bait and us as the surprise element. That's not a strategy, that's her ego sending us on a suicide mission.

We vote now. I say we go to the basement shelter and get the rest of the men in here now. We ambush with a hundred instead of a handful."

Unison. "AYE!"

The halls were empty and the four rebels made quick passage to the underground pool entrance blocked only by the emergency shelter lock. As they approached the massive vault-like door, the lights flashed and it began to open.

"The Control team must still have us on visual. Finally, something in our favor."

"You assume too much, Cowards."

Wufei leapt through the opening door and tumbled back behind a standing suit of decorative palace armor. He calmly drew its saber as the first volley of random bullets ricocheted off his wall of antiquity. He smiled to himself feeling the adrenaline course anew through his veins. The bullets ceased for a brief instant as the four rebels repositioned. He launched toward the wall and spring back high over their heads.

"En Garde!"

* * *

The Leader of Epyon de Telos knew control was slipping through her fingers. Just moments before, she'd triggered her radio and gotten nothing but static, the kind that only a powerful jammer would cause. She could only fathom that yet another team far more equipped had reached the castle grounds. She turned the final corner to reach the presumably empty ex-hostage hall, and was greeted by the jaws of a perfect trap.

Standing alone and unprepared, she faced an arc of nearly two dozen assault rifles and small arms. She was facing her very own firing squad. Most of them dignified older gentlemen, few of them elegant ladies, but in one past decade or another, all of them were soldiers. None of them had forgotten the feel of a firearm.

She raised her arms slowly and weighed her chances of leaping back behind the corner. She could see her men lining the walls tied and gagged. The enemy was not cold killing. It was safe to let herself be caught this once.

No one spoke. No one made any demands of her. They all just stood keeping her squarely in their sights. She felt the common urge to cry out in demands or questions or confessions, but knew better than to give in to it.

Someone approached from behind and began removing her weapons one by one. Not ever her hairclip pick was overlooked. She was surprised by the thoroughness of her captor, until she was turned to see her face.

"Leave me to the take my chances against the firing squad. I feel safer in their care than standing this close to a schizophrenic psychopath."

"Charming as ever… and just as ambitious… What made you think we would fall for such a menial threat?"

"As I saw it, you did fall for it. I cannot account for how you managed to overpower my soldiers. I underestimated the capacity for hostility among the hostages. You're young saboteur is quite amazing." Shrug. "This isn't over, Une."

"Such a fine combination, naivety and overconfidence… It's over, regardless what you believe. Our martial-artist dispatched 4 of your men in the lower hall. We control the communications room once more, and one of your men is captive there as well. Your men here are accounted for. And the 5 in the main entrance surrendered to our medical officer."

"Liar! No one with a nuclear warhead surrenders!"

"A metal and fiberglass replica of a nuclear warhead… Admittedly we were fooled by it, until one of our overzealous pilots drove your troop carrier over it trying to hit two of your men."

"Pilot? Then how did they surrender to a medical officer?"

"One of you men apparently stumbled back over what he thought was a corpse from the money-exchange shooting. When her hair stuck to his boot, it seems there was a violent reaction to him trying to shake it free. Severed hamstring, broken leg, 2 dislocated knees, little to no chance of ever fathering children, but he is alive… your remaining men and both my injured pilots surrendered to her."

"Destroying a decoy changes nothing. You made a mistake by jamming my radio. That set into motion events you will go down in history for singularly causing. Preventer Une will forevermore be known as the ignorant fool who witlessly caused the destruction of the kingdom."

"I only wish to be remembered as a Preventer, nothing more. Such a pity to lose so much more recognition… but it is not to be had. Your reinforcements have surrendered as well."

"Impossible! They Have The Operational Warhead!"

"Yes they do. And they deeply wish they didn't. Both entrances to the pool basement have been sealed. They have no access to the shelter. So as soon as you convinced them all to give their lives for your personal gain, we'll have quite a situation on our hands."

"You'll pay dearly for cornering them. They have one of your Preventers as a hostage."

"Indeed. Precisely the reason we have no intention of opening the seals and confronting them ourselves. We've received word that within the next 2 hours, 6 shuttles of some 450 Maganac Corps will be arriving. They've generously offered their time and patience to negotiate the safe return of the warhead and the hostage on their terms."

"So you knew…

…So be it…

…I admit my defeat to you, Preventer Une…

…But this small victory of yours will be overshadowed by your fall… and all sooner than you think."

"Spare me your prophecies. No Preventer lives in the imaginary world where there's simply no violence or wrong-doing anymore."

"You're certainly one to speak of imaginary worlds. You're government and the Preventers will fall, Une. The corruption will consume it just like all the others. And an insurgence like mine will someday succeed in winning back the means of revolution to the people. It is inevitable."

"And you'll call it 'Revolution' when you start another war? The check and balances of our world government will protect it from corruption as long as keep peace in our hearts. Changes can be gradual. They do not require violent blood-spilling revolutions."

"Checks and Balances? How can you even speak such heresies? You were a Countess of the Alliance, and now the Sole Commander of the Agency that feigns no rank! You're a dictator waving 'You Will Be Peaceful' banners and calling it the 'Will of the People'…

…The corruption has already set in. I formed 'Epyon de Telos' to take you down before you turned the entire population of the kingdom into a single mindless mass begging to be enslaved by the next world power. Any government entrusting You with executive powers has already surpassed its will to survive. You haven't changed, Anne. You're still a bi-polar psychotic. You're still a murderous monster. You should have been locked away in that asylum Right next to Father!"

The plaster cracked as her head struck the wall with such force that a nearby painting fell and shattered on the floor. She never saw the palm that struck her even move. Before she could gasp for air, Une pinned her against the wall with a forearm against the back of her neck and one of her own men's combat blades pressed dangerously against the artery in her neck.

So this was the Lieutenant-Colonel Une she'd heard so much about. Had she the breathe, she would have laughed at how a few simple words could tease out the very proof of Une's imbalance.

But this wasn't the same fury. The speed, the strength, the viciousness, it was all there, but there was none of the irrational rage. Une was perfectly calm. Her voice was somehow sympathetic. This was someone she had never met before…

…Or maybe someone she had met, but never known.

"That's enough, Midii…

…It's time for a history lesson.

In '75, our father took the most pivotal mission of his career. He succeeded, and he and his spotter were ordered into hiding till the paper trail was buried. It seems the downtime brought them closer than mere comradeship.

I was born in '76. She died giving birth to me. To this day I only know her codename.

To him, it was no way for a soldier like her to go. His way of mourning her was to take every near-suicide mission he could find. A safe box full of metals he could never wear, and a daughter in the base nursery were always there to remind him what he'd lost.

Father never let his work and his emotions cross paths again. By '79, when your mother sank in her fangs by getting pregnant with you, all she gained was the shell he left behind every time he stepped into the field.

The moment you breathed air, she had no more use for me and made sure everyone knew it.

While you had every waking moment with him between missions, the only times I ever got to see him were when the drop pilots would let me ride in the cockpit and talk to him over radio between waypoints. But while you were playing dress up, I was learning call signs and fetching munitions. The stronger I became, the more responsibilities I was given. I took my mother's place as his spotter while you were changing your brothers' diapers.

And then in '85, L3 was erased.

When I heard your mother had died there, I cried as many tears as the rest, only mine were tears for joy.

The only sorrow I felt was for Father. He had wrapped himself in your family to escape the wounds of war, and for his second love's life to end just as early was too much for him to take.

He was irrational. He believed the rumors that the Alliance had ordered that senseless atrocity. He chose to turn against the Alliance and gave me the choice to follow him. But he knew deep inside I'd rather die than leave the only family I knew to avenge your whore of a mother.

I was 9, and capable of making it on my own. I was a ranked soldier entering the academy with more commendations and field experience than even the graduating seniors. He was proud of me and respected my decision. Still, I pleaded with him not to leave, but the only words he would accept from me were those of promise that I would not betray him to the Alliance.

The only sudden 'Death or Incapacitation' the Alliance would blindly fall for was mental collapse. Having a family of fools so quickly give up on his recovery must have made it easy, if not painfully too easy. I never had the chance to thank you in person for being so pigheaded with self-important pride to never once visit your own father. All he was to you was the perfect icing on your pity-cake by adding "And a Sick Father" to your dramatically tragic past.

I suppose I cannot blame him for his choice of covers. He obviously knew he was safe behind your blinding arrogance. With you preaching his loss, the Alliance saw no reason to check up on their fallen soldier. If you had visited even once, you might have realized he'd slipped out of the asylum the very same week. But as it was, you got the government handout every month for yourself and the boys and lived on happily in your little world of self-loathing. Father knew you too well, and everyone knew how little you knew or cared about him.

Snipers traditionally take on names of gods, and his former unit had been the Lions, so he took on a new alias from the Viking and German forms, Odin Löwe. He took on a 5 year old orphan boy from L3 to train and raise as his new spotter. I hope you know enough history to recognize his spotter's codename, the name of his mark in '75, Heero Yuy.

You knew father died in '88 when the handouts suddenly ended. Once they identified his body, the ruse unraveled, and misappropriated handouts no longer found their way to the little Une children, how sad.

Don't struggle, Midii. There's more you need to accept.

Firstly, do you honestly think you're a self-made woman who rose above all this by sheer will?

Think again.

Did you think it was luck or chance that the Alliance came to you with those transmitters and such a high level of cred? Did You honestly imagine they'd trust you when you're best attribute was lying? They told you to keep up the story of 'supporting a sick father' because they knew you were more convincing with fiction than truth.

I was 12 then and risked losing everything trying to convince my superiors that my 8 year old half sister could earn her keep. And don't mistake my intentions; I did it for the boys. The only thing I knew I could count on you for was taking care of them with the creds.

I'll admit it now. You've made me proud. You took down entrenched rebel units with ease when no one else could even get close. Nanashi told me about you taking out his entire unit in '90. That was truly a masterpiece worthy of our blood name. You've truly blossomed as the finest blend of Father's mind and your mother's cold ambition.

They're both here, Father's protégé Heero and Trowa, or 'No-Name' Nanashi as you knew him. They both took parts in the spectacular farce we used to slacken your defenses. Father's boys are in your ranks, are they not? I admit I haven't seen even pictures of my half-brothers in years. This will certainly be a fine reunion all around indeed."

Midii had ceased to struggle some time ago. Now she only shivered as the impact of the words sank deeper into her mind filling the gaps in her past. The knife and forearm eased their pressure. Behind her outside her current range of vision, a comm-screen activated bearing the voice and image of Relena Peacecraft.

She spoke with dignified calm explaining the insurgence and subsequent defeat of the rebel militia 'Epyon de Telos'. Images of the forces gathering around the castle and the removal of injured rebels were being televised around the world.

"It's over, Midii. 'Epyon de Telos' will now be nothing more than a footnote in a new age of peace…

…and I think I have just the place for a skilled prisoner like you to go."

Midii could take it no more. She made one last desperate attempt to strike back at her captor.

Her reward was a knuckled punch in the side so harsh it emptied her lungs of air and sent the world spinning into blackness.

The former leader of the rebels slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Welcome to the Preventers, Little Sister."

* * *


End file.
